Joe and the Witch
by Pt29646
Summary: Little Joe Cartwright and his friend tease an old lady they believe to be a witch. A short, light story about the dangers of gossip and the pleasure of making new friends.


Adam Cartwright sighed and entered the Virginia City Schoolhouse. Joe was sitting at his desk, and he kept his eyes down as Adam walked past him. Miss Abigail Jones was grading papers at her desk and she rose as Adam approached her. For once she didn't look happy to see him, and Adam wondered if Joe had gone too far this time.

"I'd hoped to see your father, Adam," she said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Abigail, but Pa is out of town for a few weeks, and I'm responsible for Joe." Adam removed his hat and smiled at Miss Jones. "Can you tell me what he's done?"

"Joseph has been listening to gossip," Miss Abigail said. "He, Mitchell Devlin, and Seth Greene left the school grounds during the dinner break and were caught at Mrs. Wilson's house. They were running up the walk to the porch, slapping the door, and then running away. The boys seemed to be under the impression that they were being brave by teasing a witch. I've explained to all three of them that all they did was frighten and annoy a lonely old woman. I will not tolerate bullying in this school - of anyone, Adam. I've suspended all three boys for the rest of the week. I leave it to you to decide the rest of Joseph's punishment - if there is any," she added under her breath.

Adam was appalled. Ben Cartwright had tried to teach all three of his sons to respect and honor the elderly as well as to help those who were less fortunate. Joe's behavior was beyond the pale. "I can assure you, Miss Abigail, that Joe will be punished in an appropriate manner."

Abigail Jones looked up at him. "I hope so, Adam, for his own sake." She sat down and began grading papers. There seemed to be nothing else to say, and Adam left, motioning Joe to follow him.

They walked outside, and Adam waited for Joe to saddle his pony. They mounted and rode in silence. Joe suddenly realized that they were headed towards Mrs. Wilson's house. He wasn't surprised when Adam dismounted and tied Sport to the fence. He climbed off his pony and followed his brother reluctantly up to the house. Adam knocked gently on the door. There was a shuffling noise from inside, and the door opened. A tiny woman peeped out. "Who are you?" she whispered.

Adam took off his hat. "I'm Adam Cartwright, ma'am - Mrs. Wilson?"

She nodded, and he continued. "Mrs. Wilson, my brother, Joseph, is here to apologize for his behavior this noon." He placed a firm hand on Joe's shoulder and pulled him forward. "Joseph."

Joe looked at the woman and was ashamed of his actions. He expected Mrs. Wilson to be at least ten feet tall, have a long hooked nose, and spit fire. This lady was smaller than he, had gray hair in an untidy bun, and had the pinched look of the chronically ill. "I'm real sorry for bothering you today, Mrs. Wilson."

"That's all right, boy," she said. She shut the door, and left Adam and Joe standing on her porch. Joe looked up at Adam. "I'm sorry, Adam. It didn't seem like anything but a joke. We - I never meant to scare her."

Adam sighed. "Let's go home, Joe."

"What are you going to do to me, Adam?" Joe wanted to know how he'd be punished, but his brother just shook his head.

"I don't know, Joe. I'm just so disappointed in you. You've never been cruel...I just..." He broke off and Joe followed him to the street. They mounted and rode home.

That evening the Cartwright table was quiet. Adam had told Hoss about Joe and his friends frightening Mrs. Wilson, and Hoss was even more disappointed in Joe's behavior than Adam. Joe didn't feel like eating that night, and, for once, neither did Adam and Hoss. Joe went to his room directly after supper, and his older brothers followed him upstairs soon afterwards.

The next morning Adam and Hoss were up at first light. When they went into the barn, they found that their chores had been done. They returned to the house to eat breakfast and found Joe eating flapjacks. "Did you do our chores for us, Joe?" Hoss asked.

"Yes, I figured you were going to punish me by having me do them anyway, so I thought I'd get them done ahead of time. I've got some other things to do today."

Adam gave him a sharp look. "Do you think doing the barn chores will be your only punishment, boy?"

Joe shook his head. "I was thinking about Mrs. Wilson last night. One reason people think she's a witch is because her yard is so full of weeds and stuff. I thought I'd ride into town to see if she'd let me clean it up." He saw Adam's expression. "I'll leave her alone if she tells me to, Adam, but Hop Sing is baking her a chicken pie, and I've got to take it in to her, anyway."

Adam looked at Hoss. "What do you think?"

"Let's let him try to make amends with her, Adam. If it doesn't work out, we can always find more chores for him to do around here." Hoss said.

Adam nodded. "All right, but if she tells you to leave, you leave immediately. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Joe said.

...

It was late afternoon when Adam and Hoss returned to the house, and they both noticed that the stall where Joe kept his pony was empty. "That's a good sign," said Hoss. "Maybe Mrs. Wilson accepted Joe's offer of help."

"Maybe she didn't, and he's afraid to come home," Adam said.

They had finished caring for their horses and were washed up for supper when Joe returned. He came inside, scratched and covered with dirt. Hop Sing took one look and made him come around to the kitchen. "Strip and leave your clothes there." He pointed to the basket where he kept their dirty clothes until he took them into the laundry once a week. Adam went upstairs for Joe's nightshirt and robe while Hoss washed his hair and scrubbed the rest of him down.

When Joe was clean and dressed in his nightshirt, slippers, and robe, they sat down to supper. Joe ate like he was starving. When he finally stopped for a minute, Hoss asked him, "How did things go at Mrs. Wilson's, Joe?"

"Pretty good. She was a little shy of me at first, but I gave her Hop Sing's chicken pie and she seemed real happy to get it. Then she sat on the porch and watched me work in her yard. I got it all cleaned out for her, and it looks a lot better. Her back steps are broken, Adam. Do you think maybe you could take a look at them sometime?"

"Yes, I think I can do that tomorrow, Joe." Adam sat looking at his youngest brother. "So, what do you think of Mrs. Wilson now?"

"I think she's real nice, and she makes real good lemonade," Joe said. "And I'm never going to listen to any gossip again."


End file.
